The hypotenuse of a right triangle measures 10 inches and one angle is $45^{\circ}$. What is the number of square inches in the area of the triangle?
If one acute angle of a right triangle is $45^\circ$, then the other is $90^\circ-45^\circ =45^\circ$, so the triangle is a 45-45-90 triangle.  Here are two solutions:

Solution 1: Find the legs.  The hypotenuse is $\sqrt{2}$ times the length of each leg, so each leg has length $10/\sqrt{2}$.  Therefore, the area of the triangle is \[\frac12 \cdot \frac{10}{\sqrt{2}} \cdot \frac{10}{\sqrt{2}} = \frac{10\cdot 10}{2\sqrt{2}\cdot \sqrt{2}}
= \frac{100}{4} = \boxed{25}.\]Solution 2: Find the altitude to the hypotenuse. Altitude $\overline{AD}$ to the hypotenuse of isosceles right triangle $ABC$ below divides $ABC$ into 45-45-90 triangles $ABD$ and $ACD$.  Therefore, $AD=BD=CD$, so $D$ is the midpoint of the hypotenuse.  This gives us $BD = CD = BC/2 = 5$, so $AD=5$ and  \[[ABC] = \frac{(AD)(BC)}{2} = \frac{(5)(10)}{2} = \boxed{25}.\][asy]
import olympiad;
unitsize(0.8inch);
pair A,B,C,D;
A = (0,1);
B= (1,0);
C = -B;
D = (0,0);
draw(A--B--C--A,linewidth(1));
draw(A--D,linewidth(0.8));
draw(rightanglemark(C,A,B,s=5));
draw(rightanglemark(C,D,A,s=5));
label("$A$",A,N);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$D$",D,S);
[/asy]